


Trapped in the bathroom

by homotommox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arousal, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Job, M/M, Passion, Virgin Stiles, big bad werewolf, don't trust steel doors, locked in the bathroom, one hell of a shower
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homotommox/pseuds/homotommox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chłopak robił się coraz bardziej senny. Jego powieki same się zamykały. Kiedy w końcu się poddał, opadł jak kłoda na umięśnione uda Dereka i zasnął jak niemowlę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy fanfic kochani! :)  
> Mam ogromną nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu i proszę o wyrozumiałość. Wiem, że tekst jest troszkę chaotyczny, ale myślę, że jak na pierwszy raz jest całkiem okej. Jeśli wykryliście jakieś błędy w ortografii lub interpunkcji - z góry za nie przepraszam, wciąż się uczę.  
> Dzięki za uwagę i zapraszam na łazienkowe przygody moich dwóch serialowych ulubieńców! <3  
> NIECH ŻYJE STEREK.

Dziś jest ten dzień. Dzień, który jest najbardziej znienawidzonym świętem przez nastoletniego syna szeryfa. Dzień, w którym małe, słodkie oraz rządne krwi i flaków dzieci zakłócają mu spokój, co 3 minuty zmuszając do otwierania drzwi i rozdawania czekoladowych niespodzianek. Dzień, w którym wracają do niego najgorsze wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Dzień, w którym wiedźmy są wiedźmami, duchy - duchami, czarni prezydenci - czarnymi prezydentami, a wilkołaki...wilkołakami.

Halloween.

Po wyłączeniu swojego irytującego alarmu Stiles powoli i ociężale zwlókł się z łóżka. Spice Girls nigdy naprawdę nie były w jego stylu, chociaż ciężko było mu się rozstać z tym dzwonkiem. Rozciągnął się, po czym przetarł dłońmi oczy.

"Cholera. Śmierdzę."

Po tym jakże błyskotliwym stwierdzeniu zabrał z szuflady potrzebne przybory i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Zrzucił z siebie piżamę i wskoczył do kabiny. Zamknął oczy i zaczął powoli odkręcać kurek z gorącą wodą. Stiles nie znosił zimnych pryszniców. Na samą myśl przechodziły go ciarki, dlatego zawsze dbał o to, by woda była jak najcieplejsza.

"Co do..."

Otworzył oczy, gdy po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że jego marzenie o prysznicu legło w gruzach.

"Nie ma wody? ŚWIETNIE, po prostu GENIALNIE"

Sfrustrowany wyszedł z łazienki, wypsikawszy wcześniej na siebie pół butelki dezodorantu.  
Jego dzień zaczął się wspaniale.

 

***

 

\- Matko Boska! Scott uspokój się. Jestem już w drodze, okej? Po prostu są duże...OGROMNE korki - powiedział Stiles, dokańczając ostatni kawałek pizzy, którą zamówił sobie na śniadanie.

\- Stary! Jak duże mogą być te korki? Czekam już ponad godzinę!

\- Dobra, dobra będę za 5 minut, tylko nie krzycz!

Po tych słowach chłopak ubrał swoją flanelową koszulę, zabrał kluczyki i wyszedł.

Przy każdym domu stały strachy na wróble i wielkie dynie, które oświetlały mu drogę złocistą poświatą. Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale dzień był bardzo pochmurny, przez co na zewnątrz było dosyć ciemno. Stiles nie za bardzo miał ochotę jechać do Scotta. Dobrze wiedział, że ten przygotował im pewnie jakąś durną zabawę, jak co roku. Ostatnim razem skończyło się na tym, jak obaj biegali nago po "Cukierkowym Domku Księżniczek"...w trakcie urodzin jakiejś 6-latki. Zostali wyprowadzeni przez ochroniarzy ubrani w wielkie czarne worki na śmieci, które zmuszeni byli nosić żeby zakryć swoje...okolice bikini. Stiles wiedział, że to był jego sposób na poprawę mu humoru w ten okropny dla niego dzień, ale dzisiaj naprawdę nie miał ochoty na świętowanie. Był brudny, zaspany i poddenerwowany.

\- Scott? Słuchaj... mój tata pracuje dzisiaj na dwie zmiany i... prosił mnie żebym nie wychodził i popilnował domu - wyjąkał niepotrafiący kłamać nastolatek.

\- Ale... Co z naszą tradycją? - zasmucił się przyjaciel.

\- Następnym razem. Obiecuję.

Stiles odłożył telefon i zawrócił samochód. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim ciepłym i bezpiecznym łóżeczku z konsolą w ręce, kradnąc samochody i zabijając niewinnych przechodniów w GTA V, więc wybrał drogę na skróty przez jakąś błotnistą i mokrą trasę.

Zaczęło się ściemniać, a jego GENIALNY skrót zdawał się nie mieć końca.

"No nie, teraz się jeszcze zgubiłem i... - burknął sam do siebie, po czym zatrzymał swój wzrok na zbliżającym się ku zeru wskaźniku paliwa - No chyba robicie sobie jakieś jaja..."

Po kilku minutach walki z błotem i pustym bakiem jego Jeep w końcu się poddał. Wyszedł więc z samochodu, porozglądał się i w mgnieniu oka wskoczył z powrotem do środka, zważywszy na największą ulewę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Poznawał to miejsce. Był kilka kilometrów od posiadłości Hale'ów.  
"Może uda mi się dodzwonić do Dereka... Chociaż to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł, zwracając uwagę na jego nieopanowany instynkt morderczy" - pomyślał.  
Zauważył, że ma tylko jedną kreskę zasięgu, więc z prędkością światła wybrał jego numer i kliknął na zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Stiles?

\- H-hej Derek...S-słuchaj w-iem, że masz t-eraz pewnie ważniejsze sprawy na g-łowie, -le u-rzązłem niedaleko twoje-o domu. Mógł-yś na chwilę za-p-pomnieć o nienawiści do mn-e i mi pom-c? - wyjąkał szybko Stiles.

\- Nie wiem, czy znajdę czas w moim napiętym grafiku - powiedział sarkastycznie mężczyzna.

\- No proszę! M-głbyś choć raz zro-ić coś d-dla mnie za kilku-rotne ratowanie twojego ty-łka!

\- Ehh... To gdzie dokładnie jesteś?

Mijały kolejne minuty, a wilkołaka, jak nie było - tak nie ma.

"Cholera Derek. Zapomniałeś włożyć gatki, czy jak?" - mruczał sam do siebie.

Po 20 minutach stwierdził, że został wystawiony i pomimo wciąż nieustającej ulewy chłopak postanowił wyjść z auta i sam znaleźć drogę powrotną.  
Czuł każdą pojedynczą kroplę spływającą po jego delikatnej dziecięcej twarzy. Było mu zimno jak cholera, a na dodatek nic nie widział. Szedł już dobre 15 minut i przez całą drogę czuł, jakby ktoś go obserwował. Co prawda rozglądał się już kilkukrotnie, ale warunki pogodowe nie pozwalały mu ujrzeć jego prześladowcy.  
Teraz otaczały go już same drzewa, a jego błotna ścieżka zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Zgubił się na AMEN.

"Trzeba było siedzieć w domu Stiles. Jeśli powiedziałbyś Scottowi prawdę od razu, nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji."

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk łamanej gałęzi gdzieś z tyłu. Odwrócił się z prędkością światła i zaczął kręcić głową w każdą stronę.

\- H...Halo? Wiem, że tam jesteś i...wcale się ciebie nie boję! - wykrzyczał zadyszany - No dalej, pokaż się cwaniaczku! Nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia! Mój ojciec jest szeryfem i jeśli...

Nie zdążył dokończyć bo w tym momencie wielki, owłosiony i 3 razy większy od niego mężczyzna rzucił się na niego, pokazując zestaw swoich ogromnych, śnieżnobiałych kłów.

\- Cukierek albo psikus - wyryczał potwór podnosząc chłopaka za koszulę i rzucając nim o podłoże. Stiles upadł uderzając twarzą w mokrą ziemię. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, a serce prawie wyskoczyło z klatki piersiowej. Leżał przez chwilę w tej pozycji oczekując na ostateczny ruch przeciwnika, gdy nagle zobaczył za sobą, jak drugi wilkołak ciska tym pierwszym w najbliższe drzewo, po czym wydaje z siebie najgłośniejszy ryk, jaki Stiles kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- Psikus.

Chłopiec spojrzał na swojego wybawcę.

\- CO TAK DŁUGO?!

 

***

 

\- Masz - powiedział obojętnie Derek rzucając chłopakowi ręcznik - Jesteś cały mokry.

\- No coś ty, Sherlocku? Nie byłbym, gdybyś łaskawie po mnie przyjechał! - wykrzyczał z wyrzutem Stiles.

\- Mogłeś łaskawie poczekać, a nie ruszać w samotną podróż przez jakiś las. Nocą. W Halloween.

\- Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił? - zapytał ciekawsko nastolatek, a na jego twarzy wymalował się wielki uśmiech.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ale zamiast niej dostał po głowie poduszką. Która go przewróciła. I spadł ze schodów.  
Powoli wstał, zbierając resztki swojej godności...I złamanych zębów.

\- Eee...Słuchaj, wiem, że to niedorzeczne pytanie i chyba wszyscy znamy już na nie odpowiedź, ale... - zaczął nieśmiało chłopak - ...Mogę wziąć u ciebie prysznic? Zważywszy na fakt, iż jesteś jedną z niewielu osób w Beacon Hills, która przez kilka następnych dni ma nieograniczony dostęp do wody, a ja naprawdę potrzebuje prysznica i nie miałbym nic przeciwko jeśli pozwoliłbyś mi...

Przerwał na chwilę, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Dereka.

\- N..nie? Oo..okej. Przyjąłem. Dziękuję za rozważenie mojej propozycji. Już nie będę się narzucać - rzucił w pośpiechu Stiles, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Tylko nie siedź tam za długo - powiedział obojętnie Derek, rzucając mu ręcznikiem w twarz.

\- Grazie, najdroższy przyjacielu! Obiecuję się pośpieszyć! - krzyknął chłopak, po czym popędził do łazienki.

 

***

 

"Czy ten wilk naprawdę nie ma ani kropli aloesowego żelu pod prysznic? Jak ja mam się umyć w takich warunkach? Ehh... Nie ważne, przynajmniej mi pozwolił. Chyba ma dzisiaj jakiś /Dzień dobroci dla Stilesa/, co jest dla mnie kompletną nowością, ale nie narzekam"

Myśli Stilesa stojącego pod stróżkami gorącej wody skupiały się wokół nadzwyczaj pomocnego wilkołaka, który powalił dzisiaj dla niego wielkiego potwora za pomocą swoich ogromnych, twardych, opinających jego cudowną czarna koszulkę mięśni.

"Chyba powinienem zacząć chodzić na siłkę...Przy muskulaturze Dereka wyglądam jak mała dziewczynka. Hmm... Derek ma też dość ładne włosy. Takie kruczo-czarne i zawsze perfekcyjnie ułożone. Jego zarost tez mi się podoba. Jest taki...męski i... Ło, ło, łoo Stiles o czym ty myślisz! Opanuj się stary! Derek jest facetem. Ty lubisz laski. Lubisz Lydię. Tak, rudą. Rude są najlepsze. Nie to, co jakiś przerośnięty mięśniak. Lydia i Stiles. Stiles i Lydia. Tak. To ma sens"

Kiedy nastoletni syn szeryfa próbował opanować swoje niedorzeczne myśli, nagle usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwierających się drzwi. Momentalnie wstrzymał oddech i nasłuchiwał.

\- D..Derek? - zapytał nieśmiało

\- A kto inny, pajacu? - odpowiedział mu niski i głęboki głos mężczyzny.

Szyby w kabinie były zaparowane, więc Stiles nie mógł zobaczyć, co robi wilkołak, ale po odgłosach mógł stwierdzić, że mył swoje kły.  
Odsunął lekko drzwi, żeby lepiej go zobaczyć.

\- Ee.. Nie żebym cię wyrzucał, czy coś, ale jestem tak jakby trochę nago i pod prysznicem i jest lekko niezręcznie, kiedy mi tu wchodzisz, jakby nigdy nic - powiedział nieśmiało Stiles.

\- To moja łazienka. Jest późno. Jestem zmęczony, a ty siedzisz tu już na tyle długo, że nie mam zamiaru czekać, aż ruszysz swój tyłek z tej kabiny i dasz mi wejść. Mam wymieniać dalej? - powiedział Derek.

\- Ookej.. To wyjdź na chwilę, żebym mógł się ubrać i wyjść... - zaproponował chłopak.

\- Już za późno. Teraz tam sobie siedź i czekaj aż skończę.

\- A..ale.. - przerwał, gdy zobaczył Dereka ściągającego swoją opinającą koszulkę, by nie pobrudzić jej pianką do golenia, ukazując mu swój idealnie umięśniony tors.

Stiles zatrzasnął drzwi kabiny czując, jak jego serce przyśpiesza obroty. Usiadł na chwilę, zastanawiając się, jakby tu uciec z łazienki bez konieczności świecenia tyłkiem przed wilkołakiem, ale po chwili myślenia pogodził się ze swoim losem.  
Przetarł malutki kawałek pary z szyby, odsłaniając widok na resztę łazienki.

\- Stiles?

Żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła.

\- Huh? - mruknął nieśmiało.

\- Dlaczego serce ci tak szybko bije?

Na kilka następnych sekund zapanowała kompletna cisza.

\- Yyy... B-bo przypomniałem sobie, że zostawiłem włączone żelazko... Tak! A wiesz, to ciągnie prąd, za który mój ojciec musi płacić. Może też wybuchnąć pożar, a tego bym nie chciał!

\- Kłamiesz. Przecież słyszę bicie twojego serca, geniuszu.

\- No dobra, już się tak nie wymądrzaj. Nie wiem, okej? A teraz mógłbyś mi zrobić przysługę i opuścić to święte pomieszczenie, żebym mógł pojechać do domu i we własnym łóżku zakończyć ten okropny dzień? - powiedział Stiles.

\- Nie było aż tak źle. Nie gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy dziadek Allison zrobił z ciebie worek treningowy. Albo wtedy, kiedy Jackson zatruł cie swoim jadem i musiałeś patrzeć, jak piła przecinała tego mechanika. Albo wtedy...

\- NO DOBRA, ROZUMIEM. Możesz skończyć?

\- Tak - odpowiedział widocznie rozbawiony Alpha - Wychodzę i radzę ci się pośpieszyć.

 

***

 

\- JAK TO "DRZWI ZATRZASNĘŁY SIĘ OD ZEWNĄTRZ"?! UŻYJ SWOJEJ WILKOŁACZEJ SIŁY I JE OTWÓRZ!

\- Stiles. To stalowe drzwi. Nie da się ich tak po prostu wyważyć.

Chłopak przyśpieszył swój oddech.

\- Nie chcę przesiedzieć w tej kabinie całą noc! - wykrzyczał.

\- Czy ja ci każę? - zapytał ze świętym spokojem wikołak.

\- A co innego mi pozostaje? - Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Uspokój się, wyjdź i się ubierz. Jeśli tak ci to przeszkadza to się odwrócę.

\- No dobra... Ale jeśli zerkniesz choć na sekundę...

\- Spokojnie. Nie jestem ciekaw, jak wygląda twój tyłek.

Chłopak powoli otworzył drzwi kabiny, upewnił się, że wilkołak jest odwrócony i z prędkością światła ubrał swoje bokserki. Co prawda nie był do końca suchy, ale wolał już nie ryzykować z wycieraniem się. Zabrał się za ubieranie spodni, kiedy przypadkiem stanął na drugiej nogawce, potknął się i przewrócił z hukiem. Wilkołak instynktownie się obrócił.

\- Pomóc ci? - zapytał.

\- C-Co? Nie...dzięki - odpowiedział zawstydzony Stiles.

Chłopak spróbował wstać i dokończyć ubieranie, ale tym razem się poślizgnął i wylądował twarzą na klatce piersiowej Dereka. Stał chwilę w takiej pozycji, po czym podniósł głowę, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

\- Usiądź tutaj - nakazał chłopakowi Derek, wskazując na małą, białą szafkę z ręcznikami.

Stiles posłuchawszy wilkołaka, podążył za jego wskazówką.  
Derek podszedł do nastolatka, łapiąc za spodnie i podciągając je do góry.

\- Podnieś się.

Nastolatek zszedł, powoli dotykając palcami u stóp zimnej podłogi. Derek wciągnął mu je na biodra, po czym delikatnie zasunął zamek i zapiął na mały, czarny guzik.  
Serce chłopaka momentalnie przyśpieszyło.

\- Stiles, spokojnie. Przecież nie zrobię ci krzywdy - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Co to tego nie jestem taki pewien.

Patrzyli się na siebie jeszcze przez kilka długich sekund, po czym Stiles się otrząsnął i odchrząkując coś pod nosem ubrał swoją ulubioną koszulkę z Batmanem.

\- D-dzięki za pomoc.

 

***

 

Siedzieli obok siebie zamknięci w łazience już dobre 2 godziny. W ciszy. Stiles obejmował swoje podkulone nogi, opierając brodę na kolanach, a Derek prosto oparty o ścianę z wielką ciekawością obserwował sufit. Słychać było tylko ich niespokojne oddechy. A właściwie niespokojny oddech Stilesa, bo z Derekiem było wszystko w porządku.

\- Stiles?

Nastolatek uniósł brwi i obrócił ku niemu głowę.

\- Hmm? - mruknął pytająco.

\- Dlaczego tak się denerwujesz? Serce ci zaraz wyskoczy.

\- C-co? Ja... Ja się nie denerwuje! Ja tylko myślałem o tym sprawdzianie z biologii w następnym tygodniu. Tak, właśnie. Jeśli się do niego nie nauczę, to go obleję! A jak widzisz nie mogę się uczyć, bo siedzimy tutaj zamknięci, jak szczury w klatce cały wieczór i to doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Na dodatek mój pęcherz zaraz wybuchnie, a ja razem z nim. Tata da mi szlaban jak nic! I oczywiście...

-Stiles! Spokojnie, jakoś stąd wyjdziemy, prędzej czy później - powiedział wilkołak.

-Lepiej prędzej. Derek, mógłbyś się na chwilę odwrócić? Chciałbym mimo wszystko nie doprowadzić do tego wybuchu.

\- Nie śpiesz się, pajacu. Zawsze tyle gadasz?

\- Tylko jak się denerwuje.

\- Czyli zawsze.

 

***

 

-Hej, Scott. Jest u ciebie Stiles? Nie ma go odkąd wróciłem i zaczynam się martwić.

-Hej, szeryfie. Um.. Nie, nie ma go u mnie. Powiedział, że pracuje pan dzisiaj do późna i prosił o zostanie w domu.

-Co? To dziwne, dzisiaj miałem tylko jedną zmianę i wróciłem dobre 3 godziny temu.

-Może gdzieś się zgubił? Mam go poszukać?

-Nie, nie. Jestem pewny, że niedługo wróci. Dzięki za pomoc.

 

***

 

-To dlaczego tak nienawidzisz Halloween, Stiles? Boisz się małych dzieci w kostiumach jaszczurek? - zapytał szyderczo Derek.

-Huh? Um.. Nie, nie do końca. Wolałbym o tym nie gadać - Stiles spuścił głowę.

-Najwidoczniej mamy bardzo dużo czasu, więc nie krępuj się.

-Dziś jest rocznica jej śmierci - powiedział ze wzrokiem skierowanym w podłogę.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Derek spojrzał na Stilesa ze ściągniętymi brwiami, tworząc pionowe zmarszczki pomiędzy nimi.

-Twojej mamy? - zapytał w końcu mężczyzna.

Chłopak kiwnął twierdząco głową, po czym jeszcze bardziej przytulił swoje kolana.  
Nastąpił moment ciszy.

-Jaka ona była?

Serce Stilesa zamarło. Dlaczego taki wielki, zły wilk miałby interesować się jego martwą matką?

-Piękna. Była piękna - powiedział w końcu - I inteligentna. Kiedy byłem mały i budziłem się w nocy z płaczem w obawie, że potwory spod mojego łóżka przyjdą zrobić mi krzywdę, ona zawsze uspokajała mnie, tłumacząc, że potwory przychodzą tylko po niegrzeczne dzieci, które nie jedzą warzyw - zaśmiał się Stiles - Była moim aniołem stróżem.

Derek spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

\- Jestem pewien, że byłaby z ciebie bardzo dumna.

Chłopak kiwnął lekko głową i szepnął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

"Dziękuję"

 

***

 

\- OKEJ, teraz zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać nad prawdopodobnym porwaniem go przez przybyszów z obcej planety.

Scott chodził po całym domu Stilinskich w poszukiwaniu jakichś tropów, które doprowadziłyby go do zaginionego nastolatka.

\- Słuchaj, Scott... Nie chcę podważać twoich umiejętności detektywistycznych, ale może lepiej byłoby poszukać jego samochodu? - zaproponował zmartwiony szeryf.

\- Dobry pomysł! Musimy dokładnie prześledzić całą trasę, którą prawdopodobnie pojechał kierując się w stronę mojego domu - nastoletni wilkołak był wyraźnie podekscytowany całą sytuacją.

\- Pójdę po kluczyki.

 

***

 

\- Matko, tylko mi się wydaje, czy zaczyna tu być coraz goręcej?

Stiles chodził po całej łazience wachlując się starym czasopismem, które znalazł w szafce obok prysznica.

\- Ja nic nie czuję - stwierdził obojętnie Derek.

\- Pewnie dzięki twoim wilkołaczym zdolnościom masz stałą temperaturę ciała. To całkiem zabawne, kiedy ja się tu topie, a ty siedzisz sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Mogę ci pomóc, ale nie wiem, czy ci się to spodoba.

Stiles uniósł brwi z ciekawości i kiwnął głową. Derek powoli się podniósł i podszedł do prysznica. Chłopak już wiedział, co się święci...

\- Derek? Nie, nie, nie czekaj... Nie o to mi ch...

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo został zaatakowany przez ogromny strumień lodowatej wody.

\- Ej! Przestań!!! Już wystarczy! - wykrzyczał.

Stiles z wielkim trudem zbliżył się do Dereka i wyrwał mu słuchawkę z rąk, którą oczywiście od razu skierował ku niemu. Obaj byli cali mokrzy.

\- Zadowolony? - wydyszał Derek, z trudem powstrzymując wybuchnięcie śmiechem.

\- Nawet bardzo - odpowiedział z uśmiechem nastolatek.

Usiedli obok siebie oparci o chłodną ścianę. Z ich włosów i ubrań ściekały kropelki wody.

\- Masz, wytrzyj się, bo będziesz chory - powiedział Derek, podając mu suchy ręcznik.

\- Dzięki, ale... Co z tobą? Też jesteś cały mokry - zapytał niewinnie Stiles.

\- Ja nie choruję, geniuszu - odpowiedział z dumą Derek.

\- Aa, no tak. Zawsze zapominam. Wybacz. A raczej dzięki. Chociaż w sumie nie, bo to przez ciebie tu jesteśmy. Ale jednak z drugiej strony...

\- Stiles?

\- Co?

\- Zamknij się już, błagam.

 

***

 

Po kolejnej godzinie spędzonej w derekowej łazience, Stiles poczuł się bardzo senny. Nawet Derek to zauważył. Chociaż ciężko było nie zauważyć ciągłego ziewania, które obudziłoby słonia.

\- Derek? - zaczął ledwo przytomny nastolatek.

\- Mhm?

\- Jeśli zasnę... nie waż się mnie nawet tyknąć. Nie ufam ci - oświadczył Stiles.

\- Bo naprawdę nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, po za macaniem cie pod czas snu - powiedział sarkastycznie wilkołak.

\- Ja tam nie wiem, czy nie masz przypadkiem jakichś dziwnych fetyszów.

W tym momencie Stiles dostał twardą jak skała pięścią mężczyzny w jego delikatne, zdatne do siniaków ramię.  
Chłopak robił się coraz bardziej senny. Jego powieki same się zamykały. Kiedy w końcu się poddał, opadł jak kłoda na umięśnione uda Dereka i zasnął jak niemowlę.

Obudzili się z samego rana. A właściwie Stiles. Nastolatek leżał wtulony w klatkę piersiową Dereka, który obejmował go swoimi umięśnionymi ramionami najmocniej jak potrafił.

-D..Derek? - powiedział na wpół rozbudzony.

Wilkołak mruknął coś pod nosem, po czym jeszcze bardziej objął zdezorientowanego Stilesa.

"O bogowie, czy Derek mnie właśnie przytulił? Może zrobił to nieświadomie? Chyba jeszcze śpi... Może śni mu się właśnie jakaś gorąca laska i myśli, że to ją przytula? Tak, to na pewno to. Bo przecież... co innego? Chyba powinienem go obudzić... Chociaż z drugiej strony, wygląda nawet słodko, kiedy śpi. Na pewno jest o wiele spokojniejszy. Jest mi nawet wygodnie... I ciepło. Może poleżę tutaj jeszcze minutkę... albo dwie."

Zasnął.

 

***

 

Obudziło go dziwne uczucie czyjegoś wzroku na sobie. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył Dereka leżącego obok niego, który z wielkim zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w jego zaspane oczy.

\- Derek? Co ty robisz? - wyszeptał Stiles.

Mężczyzna podniósł się lekko, opierając się na łokciu, po czym powoli zaczął przenosić swój tors nad wystraszonego chłopca. Delikatnie złapał go za nadgarstki, przytrzymując je przy ziemi.

\- Ło, ło, łoo! Co ty wyprawiasz? Lunatykujesz, czy jak? - Stiles zaczął się niespokojnie ruszać - Derek, serio. Możesz mnie pu...

Nie zdążył dokończyć.

Wilkołak złapał z trudem łapiącego oddech nastolatka za jego czerwone policzki i przyciągnął do siebie w namiętnym pocałunku. Stiles przez chwilę nie drgnął nawet o centymetr, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Zamurowało go. Jednak po chwili, kiedy poczuł mokry i ciepły język Dereka, błądzący gdzieś w jego ustach, otrząsnął się, złapał wilkołaka za dłonie i pogłębił pocałunek. Ich nabrzmiałe wargi stykały się pod każdym możliwym kątem, raz mocno, z pożądaniem, a raz delikatnie i niewinnie.  
Te kilka sekund wydawało się dla Stilesa całą wiecznością. Ręka mężczyzny powoli powędrowała ku dołowi, rozsuwając zamek w jego spodniach.

\- Umm..Derek, czekaj chwilę - zatrzymał go nastolatek - Ja... wiesz... Ja nigdy jeszcze...To znaczy kiedyś chciałem, ale nigdy tak na prawdę..

\- Wiem, Stiles. I nie martw się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy - powiedział miękko mężczyzna.

\- Oo..Okej. Lepiej żeby tak było, bo mój ojciec jest szeryfem, o czym z pewnością już wiesz i jeśli tylko sprób... - Stiles głośno jęknął, kiedy Derek złapał mocno za jego twardego członka - O BOGOWIE.

Derek coraz mocniej zaciskał swoją dłoń na jego kroczu. Spojrzał na twarz chłopaka. Był cały czerwony, mocno mrużył oczy i zaciskał wargi. Mężczyzna zrozumiał, że Stiles był bardzo blisko celu. Serce chłopaka waliło, jakby miało mu zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi. Ręka Dereka wykonywała coraz szybsze i silniejsze ruchy. Po kilku sekundach Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy i głośno jęknął. Doszedł. Biała maź wytrysnęła na brzuch mężczyzny, który był z siebie widocznie zadowolony. Chłopiec opadł ciężko na podłogę, próbując uspokoić oddech.

\- Derek?

\- Mhm?

\- Myślisz, że mógłbym częściej brać tutaj prysznic?


End file.
